Corazón de Sirena
by Bangless
Summary: Ash, May, MAx y Brock regresan a casa, pero antes hacen una parada en ciudad Cerulean, en dondende se encuentran con muchos amigos y descubren algunas verdades. Soy mala para los summary, mejor léanlo.


Este es mi primer fic de Pokemon espero le guste

**CORAZÓN DE SIRENA**

**Narrador:** Después de haber ganado la batalla de la frontera nuestros héroes, Ash, May, Max y Brock van de camino a Pueblo Paleta.

**Max:** Oigan chicos miren esto. (Señalando a un anuncio).

**May:** ¿Qué es Max?

**Max:** Aquí dice que es un festival en ciudad Cerulean.

**May:** ¿Un festival?

**Max:** Si, dice que habrá mucha comida, espectáculos y mucho más.

**Brock:** Eso significa que habrá muchas chicas lindas.

**Ash:** ¡Entonces a la carga!

**Pikachu:** Pi pikachu!

Mientras detrás de unos arbustos

**Jessie: **Oyeron eso un festival en ciudad Cerulean

**James**: Oigan no es ahí donde está el gimnasio de la boba pelirroja

**Meowth:** Eso significa que habrá muchos pokemon de agua

**Jessie:** Y nosotros los tomaremos todos

**Jessie,** **James, Meowth:** ¡Si!

En las afueras de Ciudad Cerulean

**Ash:** Ya no falta mucho

**May:** Eso dijiste hace una hora y me muero de hambre.

**Max:** No hemos parado a comer desde que vimos el anuncio.

**Brock:** Debes estar muy emocionado Ash.

**Ash:** Si, hace tiempo que no vemos a Misty.

**Brock**. No será otra cosa.

**Ash:** ¿A que te refieres?

**Brock:** Olvídalo

**May:** Misty es la líder del gimnasio ¿verdad?

**Ash:** Sí...

**Max:** Miren ya llegamos.

**Voz:** Bienvenidos a Ciudad Cerulean

**Ash:** Ah, gracias

**Max: **(viendo hacia una pancarta), oigan ¿que esa no es Misty?

En la Pancarta se encontraba Misty vestida de sirena dando la bienvenida al festival.

**Pikachu:** chu.

**Ash:** Si, es ella... (Dice sonrojado).

**Voz: **¡Verdad que es preciosa!

**Todos:** ¡Ah!

**May:** ¡Harley¿Tu que haces aquí?

**Harley: **Vine al festival. ¿Qué no sabes nada?

**May:** Claro que sí, sé todo sobre el festival de Cerulean

**Harley:** Entonces sabrás que también se celebrará un concurso Pokemon.

**May:** Un... concurso

**Harley:** Y quien gane se llevará un precioso listón.

**May:** En serio... no lo sabía.

**Brock:** Tu como lo sabes

**Harley **(con fuego en los ojos): yo sé todo sobre el gimnasio Cerulean, en especial sobre Misty quien desde que se hizo líder de gimnasio ha hecho que sea mas difícil ganar la medalla cascada. Además... (De pronto saca una maleta muy grande y la abre. En esta hay miles de afiches, cartas, muñecos, fotos, etc.) Esta es mi gran colección.

**Ash:** Todo esto... son... es... sobre Misty. (Dice al sostener varias cosas).

**Harley:** Así es, soy su fan número uno. Inclusive tengo algo que ningún otro admirador tiene.

**Ash:** ¿Qué es?

Harley mete su mano en su chaqueta y saca (pose clásica del anime cuando muestran algo).

**Harley:** ¡Mi Mini-Misty!

**Ash:** ¡¡¡¡¿Qué?!!!!

**Brock:** ¿De dónde lo sacaste?

**Harley:** Tuve que hacer una llamada aquí, un trato allá, pero la conseguí y es mi mayor tesoro.

**Ash:** ¡Eso es de Misty!

**Harley:** Lo sé y eso lo hace aún mas preciado

**Ash:** grrrrrr... (Ash y Harley comienzan a verse como cuando Ash y Misty pelean).

**Brock:** Dejen ya eso.

**May:** Sí, vamos al gimnasio, quiero entrar al concurso.

**Harley:** Ay May eres tan ingenua, que no sabes que el cupo es limitado solo dejarán entrar a los mejores 20 coordinadores.

**May:** ¡¿Qué?!

**Harley:** En el gimnasio tienen la base de datos de cada entrenador y coordinador y dependiendo de su reputación deciden si puede participar o no.

**Max:** ¿Dijiste entrenadores?

**Harley:** También hay un pequeño torneo entre entrenadores.

**Brock:** Imagino que el premio es la medalla Cascada.

**Ash:** (desilusionado), entonces no podré participar.

**Harley:** No seas tonto, una líder como Misty no daría algo así para un evento como este.

**Ash:** ¿entonces que dará?

**Harley:** Es un pequeño trofeo. Déjame ver (empieza a buscar en su bolsillo) aquí está, (saca un anuncio) este es el trofeo y este es el listón.

El trofeo era de cristal de aproximadamente 20 cm. con una pokebola sobre el pedestal, la cual tenía en su centro la medalla cascada y una ala de plata en cada extremo. El listón era de color rojo, como el de Goldeen, con la orilla blanca, todo el listón era como transparente con pequeñas burbujas que apenas se notaban y en el centro tenía la medalla cascada.

**May: **Y tú ¿ya te inscribiste?

**Harley:** Claro fui el primero.

**Ash:** Entonces vamos a inscribirnos.

Llegando al gimnasio Cerulean ven a muchos entrenadores y coordinadores haciendo una fila muy larga.

**Max:** Si la fila es como se ve no podrán inscribirse

**Brock **(viendo para todos lados): Miren vamos allá, (señalando a las mesas de inscripción y sale corriendo).

**Todos:** Espera.

Ya en las mesas de inscripción

**Brock:** Hola, mis queridas sirenas, ya llagó su príncipe

**Max **(tomándolo por la oreja): Vamos casanova antes de que te ahogues.

**Daisy:** Hola Ash. Que gusto verte.

**Ash:** Hola Daisy

**Violeta:** Hola Ash¿Qué ya remplazaste a nuestra hermana la feita? (percatándose de May)

**Ash:** ¿Qué?

**Lily:** ¿Quién es tu amiga?

**May:** Hola soy May

**Daisy:** Tu eres coordinadora ¿cierto?

**May: **Sí

**Daisy:** Misty me ha hablado mucho de ti.

**Ash:** Y hablando de Misty ¿Dónde está?

**Daisy:** Fue con Tracy a traer comida para los pokemon a casa del profesor Oak.

Todas las personas de la fila se estaban impacientando y empezaron a gritar.

**Daisy:** Será mejor que sigamos con las inscripciones.

**Violeta:** ¿Qué tal si nos dan una mano?

**Brock:** ¡Será un placer!

**Ash, May y Max **(resignados): De acuerdo.

Terminadas las inscripciones

**Daisy:** ¿Ustedes también venían a inscribirse?.

**Ash y May:** Sí

**Daisy:** Muy bien (tecleando en la computadora) ya está.

**Ash y May:** ¡Que bien!

**Lily:** Vamos adentro, Misty ya no ha de tardar.

**Pikachu:** Pikachu

**Narrador: **Un tiempo más tarde. Se oye a dos personas corriendo que entran agitadamente seguidos de una gran multitud. Ambos cierran la puerta.

**Voz masculina**: Lo logramos

**Voz femenina:** Sí. Oigan todos vengan a comer.

**Ash:** ¡¡¡Misty!!!

**Misty:** ¡¡¡Ash!!!

De pronto sale Harley de la nada

**Harley** (tomando las manos de Misty) Hola Misty, sabes soy tu fan número uno.

**Misty:** Gracias... supongo.

Gyrados sale de la piscina haciendo una gran presentación, Harley se esconde tras Misty, todos se asustan pero Misty solo dice

**Misty:** ¿Gyrados tienes hambre?

Gyrados se inclina y se dirige al plato de comida que Misty le indica.

**Harley: **vaya eres mejor entrenadora en persona y por supuesto más bonita.

A lo que Misty solo sonríe.

**Pikachu:** ¡Pikachu pi! (lanzándose a los brazos de Misty)

**Misty:** Hola Pikachu (abrazándolo y sobándole la cabeza).

Todos se reúnen a saludar

**Tracy:** Hola ¿Qué tal chicos?

**Brock:** Hola Tracy, hola Misty. ¿Cuánto tiempo sin vernos?

**Misty:** Sí ha sido mucho. May, Max que gusto verlos.

**May y Max:** Hola.

**Misty:** Ash oí que ganaste la Batalla de la Frontera, felicidades

**Ash:** Si...

**Misty: **También supe que quedaste en el segundo lugar del gran Festival de Kanto, May. Te felicito.

**May: **Muchas gracias.

**Ash: **Oye Misty, oí que eres una gran líder de gimnasio.

**Misty: **Pues yo...

**Daisy:** Misty debes venir a ensayar para la obra.

**Misty:** Si ya voy, bueno hablamos luego. (Alejándose) Siéntanse como en su casa.

**Ash: **Pero...

**Tracy: **¿Quieren ir a conocer el gimnasio?

**May y Max:** ¡Nos encantaría!

**Brock: **Nosotros nos quedaremos en la piscina

**Tracy: **De acuerdo, vamos.

**Brock:** Ash¿dime que le dirás a Misty ahora que se han vuelto a encontrar?

**Ash: **Pues...

**Brock:** ¡¿Que no tienes un plan?!

**Ash: **¿Para que?

**Brock: **Como un experto con las chicas, te diré que no puedes ir así nada mas, y si no tienen de que hablar o si ya no...

**Ash: **Misty es mi amiga, y creo que aún podemos mantener una conversación.

**Brock: **Así como hace un rato, fue el diálogo mas entretenido que haya escuchado.

**Ash: **Fue diferente, nos interrumpieron.

**Brock:** Y ¿Que piensas hacer?

**Ash: **Supongo que...

**Max: **¡Este gimnasio es increíble!

**May:** Tienen tantos pokemon.

**Tracy:** Y que no han visto los ballet acuáticos que hacen con ellos.

**Max:** Me encantaría ver uno.

**May:** A mi también ha de ser muy hermoso.

**Tracy: **La apertura del festival será una obra con Misty y sus pokemon.

**Brock: **Por eso está ensayando.

**Max:** ¡Vamos a ver! (corre al escenario)

**Tracy:** Max espera

Todos corren y en la puerta Violeta y Lily los detienen.

**Violeta:** No pueden entrar.

**Max:** ¿Por qué?

**Lily:** La obra es una sorpresa.

En eso Misty sale secándose el pelo con una toalla.

**Misty:** ¿Qué pasa?

**Ash:** Queríamos ver el ensayo.

**Misty: **Bueno... la obra es una sorpresa y creo que...

**Daisy:** Que podríamos darles un adelanto.

**Max:** En serio

**Misty:** No

**Daisy:** Ay, Misty. El nombre de la obra es "Corazón de Sirena". Bueno verán todo comienza con una vista a la playa en la cual un joven entrenador pokemon va corriendo con un Azurril en los brazos que está muy mal herido. Misty está nadando cerca de la playa, así que alcanza a oír los sollozos del entrenador; conmovida, decide ayudarlo así que le habla y este hace lo que ella le pide. Luego de curar al Azurril, Misty le sonríe al joven entrenador el cual queda enamorado de ella; Misty se dispone a retirarse cuando el entrenador dice _Gracias, soy Gary.¿Podrías decirme tu nombre?_. A lo que ella contesta _Misty_ y se va. Durante dos semanas él fue a la playa a tratar de encontrarse de nuevo con ella, pero ella nunca se acercó a él. Un día él se disponía a irse cuando vio a lo lejos que Misty era succionada por un remolino, de inmediato se lanzó al agua y la salvó, ella le agradeció con un abrazo y entonces se vieron tiernamente y...

**Misty:** Fin

**Daisy:** Ese no es el fin.

**Misty:** Claro que sí.

**Daisy: **Ay Misty¿Porqué te da pena decir que al final él y la sirena se besan?

**Todos:** OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Ash: **y ¿a quién de tus hermanas vas a besar Misty?

**Misty: **Pues yo...

**Daisy:** No seas tontito Ash, nosotras no podríamos hacer eso, por ello contratamos a alguien para ser la co-estrella de Misty.

**Ash:** ... y ... ¿quién es? (pregunta con miedo)

**Voz masculina: **Vaya, vaya, pero miren quien está aquí.

**Ash: **Esa voz...

**Daisy: **Les presento a la co-estrella de la obra Gary.

**Ash: **¡¡¡¡¿QUE?!!!!

**Gary: **Hola Ash, cuanto tiempo sin verte.

**Ash:** Gary ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

**Gary:** Creí que ya te lo habían explicado, soy una de las estrellas de la obra.

**Ash: **O sea que tu eres a quien Misty va...

**Daisy:** Así es.

**Brock:** ¿Cómo fue que, se conocieron?

**Daisy: **Yo estaba rodando una película y de pronto lo vi junto a la playa y se me ocurrió esta brillante obra, así que hable con él y aunque me costó convencerlo aceptó.

**Misty:** Si, después de eso me enteré yo.

**May:** Entonces ustedes acaban de ...

**Misty y Daisy: **¡Por supuesto que no!

**Daisy: **Un beso debe ser espontáneo y lleno de inocencia, por eso cuando se estrene la obra se estrenará el beso también.

Para romper el momento mas incómodo de Ash, alguien tocó a la puerta.

**Gary:** Yo abro

**Ash:** No te molestes, yo lo haré (Dice con tono molesto)

**Misty:** No esperaba a nadie, y esas luces... ¡Ash no abras!

**Ash:** ¡¿Que?! (abriendo la puerta)

Al gimnasio entran miles de personas con cámaras, revistas, fotos, afiches, etc. que rodean a Misty. De pronto alguien dice

**Voz femenina 1: **Oigan abran paso, ya déjenla

**Voz femenina 2: **Vaya que son molestos

**Voz femenina 3: **Ya no se puede visitar a las amigas como antes.

**Voz masculina 1: **Te has vuelto muy popular.

**Voz masculina 2:** Y yo creía que era el único que podía fotografiarte.

Estas cinco personas rodean a Misty y la ayudan a alejar a los demás. En eso se oye la sirena de la patrulla de la oficial Jenny, la cual entra y aleja a todos lo admiradores, reporteros y demás, haciendo así que se vayan.

**Misty: **Muchas gracias chicos.

**Sakura: **No hay problema Misty.

**Casey: **Vaya, la última vez que vine solo era uno, ahora son como 20.

**Marina:** Debes de tener mucho trabajo

**Richie: **De seguro, no solo las batallas como líder, el festival y ahora lidiar con ellos.

**Todd: **Y yo que recuerdo no te gustaban mucho las cámaras.

Todos se hechan a reír.

**Pikachu:** Pika pi (corriendo hacia Ash, el cual fue aplastado por tanta multitud).

**Misty: **¡Ash! (y también corre)

**Ash: **Estoy bien Pikachu.

**Pikachu:** Pikachu

**Misty:** ¿Te lastimaste?

**Ash: **No, no me duele nada.

**Misty: **Que alivio. ¡Pero que no me oíste, te dije que no abrieras!

**Ash:** ¡¿Qué?!, yo solo quería hacerte un favor.

**Misty: **¿El que te lastimes es un favor?, (suspiro). No has cambiado en nada, sigues tan sordo como siempre.

**Ash:** Así y tu sigues tan molesta como siempre.

**Misty:** Mira quien habla niño inmaduro.

**Richie: **Hay cosas que no cambian.

Todos acentuando con la cabeza.

**Misty **(se levanta y ayuda a Ash): Ya no importa, que tal si vamos todos a comer algo.

**Ash:** Que gran idea me muero de hambre.

**Misty: **El Ash de siempre

**Max: **De tanta conmoción ya se me había olvidado que no hemos comido.

**Ash:** ¡Entonces en marcha!

**Narrador: **Nuestros amigos fueron a comer a uno de los mejores restaurantes de ciudad Cerulean, todos platicaban de sus hazañas, encuentros anteriores y de sus planes para el futuro. Cuando terminaron regresaron al gimnasio y en el camino todos se percataron que Ash y Misty venían atrás platicando muy amenamente así que sin que se dieran cuenta, se adelantaron dejándolos solos.

**Ash:** ... y luego Pikachu lanzó su impact trueno y así vencimos a...

**Misty: **Oye Ash...

**Ash: **¿Que pasa Misty?

**Misty: **Creo que nos quedamos solos.

**Ash **(mas rojo que un tomate): Bueno... y... hace calor... tu como...

**Misty:** Mira Ash, las estrellas no te recuerdan algo.

**Ash:** Se parece mucho a cuando acampamos juntos por primera vez.

**Misty:** Si, vaya Ash me sorprende que lo recuerdes.

**Ash:** ¿Como podría olvidar algo así?

**Misty** (sonrojada)Mira una estrella fugaz, se dice que si le pides un deseo esta te lo concede.

**Pikachu: **Pikaaa

**Misty: **Vamos, nada se pierde con intentar.

**Pikachu: **Pika pi

**Misty: **Creo que Pikachu, ya lo pidió. ¿Qué me dices Ash, lo harás?

**Ash: **(pensando) Un deseo... creo que pediré...

**Misty: **¿Pediste tu deseo?

**Ash: **Sí ¿y tú?

**Misty: **A mi, mi deseo ya se me hizo realidad.

**Pikachu: **chaaa...

**Misty:** tienes razón Pikachu

Cuando llegan al gimnasio Cerulean

**Misty: **Ya todos se fueron a dormir

**Ash: **Será mejor que nosotros hagamos lo mismo

**Misty: **Buenas noches Ash, Pikachu.

**Ash: **Buenas noches Misty

**Pikachu:** Pika pi

A la mañana siguiente

**Ash: **Buenos días

**Brock: **Buenos días dormilón

**Ash: **¿Donde están todos?

**Brock: **Casi todos están entrenando

**Ash** (comiendo)y... ¿Misty?

**Brock: **Ella y sus hermanas fueron a arreglar lo último para el festival.

**Ash: **Ya veo... el festival es en dos días.

**Brock: **¿Irás a entrenar?

**Ash: **Por ahora no, quiero que mis pokemon descansen, además no necesitamos practicar estamos en muy buena forma ¿verdad Pikachu?

**Pikachu: **pi Pikachu

**Brock: **No te confíes Ash, por lo que he visto tienes oponentes muy poderosos.

**Ash: **No te preocupes Brock. (terminando de comer). ¿Pikachu que tal si vamos a la piscina?.

**Pikachu: **¡Pika!

**Narrador: **Luego de una mañana productiva para muchos y desperdiciada para Ash. Misty y sus hermanas regresan al gimnasio.

**Misty: **Vaya, todos están entrenando muy fuerte.

**Violeta: **Casi todos... (dice al ver a Ash jugando en la piscina)

**Misty: **grrrrrrrrr...

Misty se acerca a Ash

**Ash: **Hola Misty

**Misty: **Hola Ash y dime ¿tu no vas a entrenar?

**Ash: **Tuve suficiente práctica en la Batalla de la Frontera

**Misty: **Entonces me puedes ayudar en algo

**Ash: **Claro ¿en qué?

**Misty: **Ven, vamos al patio

Ya en el patio

**Misty: **Talvez tu no necesites entrenar Ash, pero a mi no me vendría mal un poco de calentamiento, y bien ¿Aceptas el desafío?

**Ash: **Muy bien, pero te advierto que no será fácil.

**Misty: **Eso es lo que espero ¿que tal uno contra uno?

**Ash: **De acuerdo yo elijo a Pikachu

**Pikachu: **¡Pika!

**Misty: **y yo elijo a ¡Staryu!

**Staryu: **jea

**May: **Mira Max Ash y Misty van a tener una batalla

**Max: **Vamos May

**Brock: **Esta será una batalla uno contra uno comiencen

**Ash: **Pikachu impact trueno

**Pikachu: **Pikachuuuuuuuu!

**Misty: **Staryu agilidad

**Staryu: **jea

**Ash: **Pikachu cola de hierro

**Pikachu: **Pika

**Misty: **Staryu rayo estrella y burbujas

**Staryu: **jea

**Pikachu: **Piiiii

**Ash: **Pikachu estás bien amigo

**Pikachu: **Pika

**May: **Fue un ataque combinado muy hermoso

**Misty: **Debido al concurso aprendí a combinar algunos ataques.

**Ash: **Parece que has mejorado, pero a esta batalla aún le falta mucho

**Misty: **No esperaría menos de ti Ash. Staryu chorro de agua, haz que llueva.

**Staryu: **jea

**Ash: **Pikachu ataque rápido

**Pikachu: **Pika!

**Misty: **Staryu cava

**Ash: **¿Que?

**Profesor Oak:** (acercándose a la batalla, después de haber llegado al gimnasio con la Sra. Ketchum y Gary) Ya veo Misty, mojó la tierra para que Staryu pudiera cavar usando su doble filo

**Pikachu** (desorientado)Pi, pi.

**Ash: **Pikachu intenta sentir por donde saldrá Staryu

**Pikachu: **Pika (cierra los ojos y detecta por donde sale Staryu)

**Ash: **Bien Pikachu ahora impact trueno

**Pikachu: **Pikachuuuuuuuu!

**Misty: **Staryu doble equipo

**Staryu: **jea

**Pikachu: **Pika!

**Ash: **Pikachu cuidado

**Misty: **Staryu usa giro rápido

**Staryu: **jea

**Pikachu: **Piiii, chaaa

**Ash: **¿Puedes seguir?

**Pikachu: **(se levanta) Pika!

**Ash: **Muy bien Pikachu agilidad

**Misty: **Staryu tacleada

Ambos pokemon chocan y salen volando

**Ash: **Vamos tu puedes Pikachu

**Misty: **Levántate Staryu confío en ti.

Los pokemon se levantan y continúan

**Ash: **Pikachu Attack trueno

**Misty: **Staryu pantalla de espejo

Ninguno sede hasta que...

**Misty: **Staryu usa hiperrayo

Al usar este ataque Staryu deja fuera de combate a Pikachu.

**Brock: **Pikachu ya no puede continuar, la victoria es para Misty y Staryu.

**Ash: **Pikachu ¿estás bien?

**Pikachu: **Pikachu

**Misty: **Buen trabajo Staryu regresa. Fue una buena batalla Ash

**Ash: **Si, gracias. Parece que has aprendido nuevos trucos.

**Misty: **Ash, mas vale que te prepares. No seré tan suave en el torneo

**Ash: **¿Tu vas a participar?

**Misty: **Así es, quien gane el torneo se enfrentará a mi para ver si merece el trofeo o no. También me aseguraré de que quien reciba el listón sea aquel que me gane.

**May:** ¿También participarás en el concurso?

**Misty: **Como líder del gimnasio no puedo entregar dos medallas sin que me hallan vencido.

**Max: **Y ¿usarás a Staryu para alguna batalla?

**Misty: **Todos los pokemon que usaré en el festival aún no los conocen, son mas fuertes y están mejor entrenados.

**May: **¡Ahora debo entrenar mas duro!

**Ash:** Yo también empezaré a entrenar

**Profesor Oak: **Mas vale que sí, se ve que tienes mucha competencia

**Ash y Misty: **Hola Profesor Oak

**Sra. Ketchum: **Hola hijo¿que tal Misty?

**Ash: **Hola mamá (le da un abrazo)

**Misty: **Es un placer verla Sra. Ketchum

**Sra. Ketchum: **Por nada me perdería el festival

**Misty: **(sonríe) Vengan conmigo les mostraré sus habitaciones.Ah sí... buena suerte con su entrenamiento chicos.

**Narrador: **Al siguiente día todos están entrenando tratando de perfeccionar sus ataques. Después de un trabajo duro todos se van a descansar excepto Ash quien está contemplando el cielo.

**Misty: **Ash, sabía que estarías aquí

**Ash:** ¿Cómo sabías eso?

**Misty:** Ash, antes de cada batalla nunca puedes dormir

**Ash: **Eso... no...

**Misty: **Te conozco bien Ash o sino ¿dime que estas haciendo aquí?

**Ash: **Ah, bueno... yo

**Misty: **¡Lo ves!. Pero aún así, deberías ir a descansar mañana será un día agitado.

**Ash: **y que lo digas

**Misty: **Buenas noches Ash

**Ash: **Misty... mañana es la apertura del festival

**Misty: **Si.. ¿y?

**Ash:** Bueno Tracy me dijo que la obra era para eso...

**Misty **(sonrojada): Si para eso es... ¿por que preguntas?

**Ash: **Bueno... no por nada en especial... es solo que no he visto a... ejem.. Gary en todo el día.

**Misty: **Fue él quien trajo al profesor Oak y a tu mamá

**Ash: **Ya veo...

**Misty: **Luego solo me dijo que tenía que hacer algo y que nos veríamos mañana.

**Ash: **y... ¿estás lista para mañana?

**Misty: **¿a que te refieres Ash?

**Ash: **(sudando y mas rojo que un tomate) Bueno... ¿no estás nerviosa por... tu sabes?

**Misty: **te refieres al...

**Ash: **pues... no hablo de eso

**Misty: **Ah, bueno pues no me siento nerviosa, al principio lo sentía raro, pero ya me he acostumbrado a el.

**Ash: **O sea que tú...

**Misty: **Ahora me es fácil... aunque aún me da algo de pena.

**Ash: **entonces, entonces..

**Misty: **Además me han dicho que me veo muy bien con él

**Ash: **¡¿Quién te ha dicho que te ves bien con Gary?!

**Misty:** Gary... Ash creí que estabas hablando de mi disfraz

**Ash: **Bueno... yo...

**Misty: **Pues con eso... trato de no pensar en eso (dice con cara de desagrado)... ni modo. Buenas noches Ash, Pikachu.

**Pikachu: **(suspiro) Pika pi

**Ash: **Buenas noches Misty

Ash y Pikachu regresan a su cuarto y se duermen.

**Narrador: **Hoy es la apertura del festival, todos están muy emocionados, hay juegos, espectáculos, comida. Y nuestros héroes están afinando algunos ataques antes de sus combates.

**Ash: **Pikachu ¿estás listo para nuestra victoria?

**Pikachu: **¡Pika, Pika!

**Brock:** Pareces muy emocionado

**Ash: **Si, me siento bien y sé que ganaremos (con fuego en los ojos).

**Richie: **Tienes mucha confianza

**Ash: **Hola Richie

**Richie: **Solo venía a desearte suerte ya que el primer combate que tendrás será contra mi

**Ash: **¡Que bien!, nos enfrentaremos otra vez. Buena suerte para ti también

**Brock: **¿Ya anunciaron todos los contrincantes?

**Richie:** Sí, las preliminares serán mañana así que Violeta anunció las batallas desde temprano para que todos se prepararan.

De pronto aparece Tracy.

**Tracy: **Chicos aquí están, la apertura está por iniciar

**Richie:** Será mejor que vayamos

**Ash: **(de mala gana) si claro...

**Brock: **Parece que alguien está un poquito celoso

**Ash: **Ja, ja, ja, muy gracioso Brock

Todos se dirigieron a la entrada del gimnasio, en la cual estaba Daisy quien dijo

**Daisy: **¡Bienvenidos sean todos al festival de ciudad Cerulean!. Para empezar les presentaré a la líder oficial del gimnasio Cerulean quien estará aquí siempre para aceptar sus retos, con ustedes nuestra hermana menor ¡Misty!.

En eso salió Misty quien estaba vestida son una blusa de cuello alto y sin mangas color blanco, unos pantalones azules que acentuaban su figura y zapatillas azul marino además se había soltado el pelo.

**Max: **Se ve muy bien

**Ash:** Si...

**Misty: **Gracias Daisy. Bienvenidos sean todos y gracias por acompañarnos en este día tan especial. Para comenzar tendremos un ballet acuático en la alberca del gimnasio seguido por un fiesta en el parque de la ciudad. El día de mañana serán las preliminares del torneo y del concurso para que así el tercer día tengamos las finales. En nuestro último día celebraremos en la mejor fiesta que esta cuidad haya tenido y entregaremos el trofeo y el listón a los ganadores. Espero que todos se diviertan y que ¡gocen al máximo!

Todas las personas ovacionaron a Misty. Luego de la presentación Misty se retiro a los vestidores y Daisy pidió al público que pasaran a la alberca del gimnasio. Al llegar, Ash y compañía se dirigieron a sus asientos los cuales eran en las primeras filas. May, Max, Marina, Sakura y Casey estaban en la segunda fila atrás de Ash, Todd, Brock, Tracy, y Richie. Se apagaron las luces y solo quedó encendida una la cual apuntó a la alberca.

**Daisy:** Hoy es un día precioso, lleno de sol y una brisa refrescante, lo cual le parece perfecto a nuestra amiga Misty y a los pokemon de agua, (sale Misty y empieza a jugar en el agua con sus pokemon). De pronto aparece un chico corriendo y con un Azurril en sus brazos que se encuentra muy herido, (aparece Gary corriendo con Azurril), en su carrera el joven tropieza y deja caer a Azurril, rápidamente corre hasta Azurril y empieza a llorar ya que sabe que nunca podrá llegar a tiempo a un Centro Pokemon. Misty al oír los sollozos se conmueve y se acerca al chico diciéndole:

**Misty: **Oye, yo puedo ayudarte, solo tráeme a Azurril.

**Daisy: **Confundido, pero sabiendo que es su última oportunidad Gary lleva a Azurril con Misty.

**Misty: **No te preocupes todo saldrá bien

**Daisy:** Dice Misty para calmar a Gary, quien solo sonríe. En eso Misty toma a Azurril y se sumerge, varios pokemon de agua la acompañan; ella se dirige hacia una cueva que presenta un extraño resplandor azul, este proviene de una roca de agua que en vez de hacer evolucionar a los pokemon les da energía y les cura sus heridas. Misty acerca a Azurril a la roca y efectivamente Azurril se recupera. Misty y todos los pokemon regresan a la superficie. Azurril salta a sobre Gary quien con un nudo en la garganta lo abraza.

**Gary:** Gracias por salvar a mi Azurril

**Misty: **No te preocupes, fue un gusto haberte ayudado.

**Daisy: **Misty se dispone a irse pero Gary la toma de la muñeca y la detiene.

**Gary: **Espera, al menos... ¿podrías decirme tu nombre?

**Misty:** Misty... me llamo Misty

**Gary:** Que lindo nombre

**Tracy: **Eso no estaba en el libreto

**Ash y Max: **¡¿Qué?!

**Tracy:** Si mal no recuerdo Gary solo la dejaba ir

**Max: **Parece que está improvisando un poco

**Ash: **¿Quien se cree que es? (dice con enfado)

**Daisy: **Misty se sumerge y Gary decide regresar a su casa. A la mañana siguiente Gary se dirige nuevamente a la playa con la ilusión de ver a Misty otra vez. Pero Misty no se le acerca, entonces Luv Disc y Casuril.

**Luv Disc: **Lovethis

**Misty:** Sabes que no puedo ir, lo tengo prohibido.

**Casuril: **Love...

**Misty: **Vengan debemos irnos

**Daisy:** Gary esperó hasta muy tarde, pero Misty no salió. Así transcurrieron unos días, hasta que Luv Disc y Casuril decidieron tomar cartas en el asunto. Juntaron a todos los pokemon y se dividieron en dos grupos, un grupo fue por Misty y la llevó a jugar cerca de la playa, mientras que el otro grupo fue por Gary y lo llevaron a la playa ahí Luv Disc y Casuril empezaron a fingir una pelea para que llegara Misty, por otro lado Azurril debía entrar al agua y hacer que Gary lo siguiera, y efectivamente así pasó. Misty fue a detener a Luv Disc y a Casuril y Gary siguió a Azurril hasta un hermoso arrecife en donde se encontraba Misty.

**Misty: **¿Que está pasando¡Luv Disc, Casuril!

**Gary:** No te enfades con ellos, sus intenciones son buenas

**Misty:** (suspiro), perdona por hacerte venir hasta aquí

**Gary:** No te preocupes... además por ti nadaría hasta donde fuera necesario.

**Misty:** (sonrojada), gracias...

**Daisy:** Luv Disc, Casuril, Azurril y los demás pokemon estaban muy contentos de ver a Misty y Gary juntos por fin

**Gary:** Bueno ya que estamos aquí por que no nadamos un poco

**Misty:** Claro

**Daisy:** Misty y Gary nadaron por algún tiempo hasta detenerse a conversar.

Mientras en las gradas

**Tracy:** Parece que a Gary ya le gusto improvisar.

**Brock:** Es un gran actor

**May:** A mi me parece que ya no es solo actuación

**Ash: **¿De que hablas May?

**May: **Solo míralos, se ven tan felices juntos

**Ash: **Es solo actuación

**May:** Yo no lo creo

**Sakura:** Pues sea o no actuación están creando una atmósfera muy romántica

**Casey:** Además se mira que Gary sí trata bien a Misty

**Ash:** ¿Por que lo dices?

**Casey: **Por lo que sus hermanas me han contado ellos se llevan muy bien.

**Richie:** Es verdad yo estaba ahí, dicen que desde el primer ensayo congeniaron

**May: **Ves, yo tenía razón

**Max:** Eso no quiere decir nada

**May: **Ay... mi hermanito está enamorado

**Max: **Eso no es cierto, es sólo que él no es apropiado para ella.

**Ash: **Ves, Max opina lo mismo que yo

**Max:** Sí, ella merece a alguien que sea inteligente, buen entrenador, apuesto, atento, romántico y divertido (Ash inflándose poco a poco)

**May: **Yo conozco a cierto entrenador que es así...

**Ash: **(sonriente), yo lo conozco muy bien

**May:** Seguramente... se conocen desde hace mucho

**Ash:** ¡Claro!

**May: **Por algo está con ella en el escenario

**Ash:** ¡¡¡¿Qué?!!!

**May:** Ash, no creerías que estaba hablando de ti ¿o sí?

**Ash: **Yo... yo...

Todos se empiezan a reír, de pronto las personas que estaban detrás de ellos dicen ¡Cállense¡Silencio!.

**Todos:** Lo sentimos (y se callan)

Mientras en el escenario

**Daisy: **Después de ese día tan maravilloso, Gary se despide de Misty y le promete volver mañana, Misty asiente y promete lo mismo.

Al día siguiente Gary llega a la playa y a lo lejos ve a Misty jugando, él empieza a llamarla, ella lo ve y se dirige hacia él de pronto un remolino la hala; de inmediato Gary saca a sus pokemon y se sumergen. Con ayuda de todos lo pokemon logran sacar a Misty del remolino y Gary la lleva a la orilla. Lentamente Misty abre sus ojos y ve la cara de su salvador, sin pensarlo se lanza a darle un abrazo. Se separan un poco y se ven fija y tiernamente a los ojos; en ese momento Misty sabe que su corazón de sirena le ha sido arrebatado por Gary. Ambos se acercan lentamente

**Ash:** (con el corazón en la mano, el hígado dándole vueltas y la sangre hirviendo).

**Daisy:** Luv Disc y Casuril usan su dulce beso, mientras vuelan alrededor de Misty y Gary quienes se acercan cada vez más hasta que...

**Ash: **¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Todos voltean su mirada hacia Ash, inclusive Misty quien lo mira con odio, y a la vez alivio. Ash es salvado por una explosión que provoca el equipo Rocket en el techo del gimnasio

**Jessie:** Prepárense para los problemas

**James:** Y mas vale que teman

**Jessie:** Para proteger al mundo de la devastación

**James: **Para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación

**Jessie:** Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor

**James:** Para extender nuestro reino hasta las estrellas

**Jessie:** Jessie

**James:** James

**Jessie: **El equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz

**James:** Ríndanse ahora o prepárense para luchar

**Meowth:** Meowth así es!

**Wobofet: **Woooobofet!!!

**Chaimeco: **Chain

**Todos: **¡Equipo Rocket!

**Ash: **¿Que quieren esta vez?

**Jessie: **Venimos por todos esos Pokemon de agua

**Meowth:** Ja, ja, ja (presiona un botón de un control remoto)

De inmediato una red cae sobre la alberca, haciendo que todos los pokemon queden atrapados incluyendo a Misty y a Gary.

**Ash:** Pikachu impact trueno

**Pikachu:** Pika...

**Brock: **Espera Ash, si lo haces lastimarás a todos los pokemon y a Misty y Gary

**Ash:** Grrrrr

**Misty:** No será tan fácil. Gyrados quema la red.

**Gyrados:** Grrrrr

La red se quema dejando a todos libres

**Misty:** Gyrados bomba de agua.

**Gyrados:** Grrrrr

**Meowth: **Matanga dijo la changa (saca un artefacto con forma de antena parabólica la cual le regresa el ataque a Gyrados)

**Max: **Un ataque directo

**Gyrados: **Grrrrr (cayendo)

**Misty:** Gyrados ¿estás bien?

**Gyrados:** Grrrrr (se levanta)

**Misty:** Bien!, acabemos con ellos

**Misty: **Hidrobomba!!!!

**Meowth: **(vuelve a sacar su artefacto), no podrán mientras yo tenga esto

**Max: **Ya son dos ataques directos

**Jessie: **Sebiper ve cola venenosa

**James: **Cacnea agujitas picadoras

**Misty:** Gyrados golpe de cola

Gyrados no pudo efectuar el ataque de inmediato debido a lo débil que estaba por haber recibido sus dos ataques directamente, justo cuando Gyrados iba a ser atacado...

**Gary: **Blastois mega puño

El mega puño de Blastois evitó que atacaran a Gyrados

**Misty: **Gracias

**Gary: **No te preocupes¿que tal si acabamos con ellos?

**Misty: **Si!, Gyrados usa hiperrayo

**Gary: **Blastois usa rayo de hielo

**Misty: **Vamos todos, rayo burbuja

Los ataques se combinaron y se vio una presentación muy hermosa ya que algunas de las burbujas se congelaron y el hiperrayo las hizo estallar creando una magnífica lluvia de hielo, mientras las demás burbujas seguían flotando al rededor. Y para finalizar...

**Misty y Gary:** Chorro de agua

**Jessie, James y Meowth: **El equipo Rocket fue vencido otra vez...

Todas las personas ovacionaron a Misty y Gary por su fantástica presentación. En eso la alberca empezó a rajarse hasta el punto que se rompió creando un remolino que haló a Misty, de inmediato Ash saltó de su asiento y fue directamente a zambullirse. Ya estaba llegando hasta donde estaba Misty, a la cual Gary ya estaba sacando del remolino con ayuda de Blastois. Ash salió de la alberca y lo primero que vio fue a Gary con Misty en brazos.

**Misty:** (abriendo los ojos poco a poco) ¿que pasó?

**Gary: **Ya está todo bien

**Misty: **(sobresaltada) ¿Y los pokemon?

**Gary: **A ellos nos les pasó nada, todos ya estaban afuera cuando la alberca se rompió

**Misty: **(suspiro) que alivio. ¿Tú me sacaste?

**Gary: **Si

**Misty: **Muchas gracias (dándole un abrazo)

**Brock: **Misty¿Están bien?

**Misty: **Sí, gracias a Gary

Todos se miraron entre sí, con una interrogante mirada. De pronto salió Ash de la alberca, cabizbajo.

**Pikachu: **Pika pi

**Ash:** Hola Pikachu (dijo con voz baja)

**Pikachu: **Pika...

**Misty: **Ash¿que hacías ahí?

**Ash: **Nada...

**Misty: **¿Estás bien?

**Ash: **Sí, no me pasa nada (sale corriendo)

**Misty: **¡Ash!

**Pikachu: **Pika pi!

**Daisy:** Esto es terrible!, tendremos que posponer la obra (toma el micrófono) Lo siento pero por problemas técnicos debemos posponer la obra hasta que reparemos la alberca, pero pueden pasar al acuario en donde tendremos una pequeña fiesta de inauguración; por favor acompáñeme.

**Misty: **Será mejor que me vaya a quitar este disfraz

Misty se levanta y abre el zipper que se encuentra en la parte de la aleta, ya así logra caminar y se dirige a los vestidores. Todos los demás se dirigen a la fiesta. Mientras Ash...

**Ash: **(pensando) soy un tonto... si tan solo hubiera nadado mas rápido, (se tropieza y cae), será mejor que...

**Misty: **¡¡¡Ash!!!

**Pikachu: **¡¡¡Pika pi!!!

**Ash: **(pensando) Misty, Pikachu

**Misty: **Pikachu, tampoco está aquí

**Pikachu: **Cha...

**Ash: **¡¡Pikachu!!

**Pikachu: **¡¡Pikachu!! (se lanza hacia Ash)

**Misty: **Ash, nos tenías muy preocupados ¡¿En que estabas pensando?!

**Ash: **Vámonos Pikachu

**Misty: **¡Ash Ketchum, te estoy hablando!

**Ash: **¿Que quieres Misty?

**Misty: **Siempre es lo mismo contigo, me preocupo por ti y que obtengo a cambio

**Ash: **Nadie te pidió que lo hicieras

**Pikachu: **Pika pi pikachu, pika pi pika (Ash cálmate, Misty estaba muy preocupada)

**Misty: **(suspiro) Vamos Ash, debemos regresar al gimnasio. No querrás perderte el torneo... además tengo que pedirte algo.

Ash accedió a la propuesta de Misty de mala gana y caminaron de regreso al gimnasio.

A la mañana siguiente Ciudad Cerulean estaba llena de adornos y vida. El gimnasio no era la excepción, todo estaba listo para el torneo y el concurso, el trofeo estaba en un pedestal a la vista de todos y el listón estaba en otro pedestal sobre un cojín. Daisy, Violeta y Lily dieron al bienvenida a todos los entrenadores y coordinadores, explicaron las reglas y le dieron inicio.

En el concurso las preliminares se basaban en una presentación individual de cada coordinador que sería calificada por un grupo de jueces así los que tendrían mayor puntuación pasarían a la siguiente ronda. Para esto May utilizó a Squirtul.

**May: **Squirtul al escenario

**Squirtul: **Squerul, squerul

**May: **Squirtul usa chorro de agua, ahora usa burbujas

**Vivian: **¡Vaya combinación de ataques!, pareciera que las burbujas bailaran entre las gotas de agua, es muy hermoso.

**May: **Ahora Squirtul usa rayo de hielo

**Squirtul: **Squerul, squerul

**Vivian: **Miren eso, el rayo de hielo ha congelado todo.

**May: **Squirtul usa hidrobomba

**Squirtul: **Squerul

**Vivian: **Miren la hidrobomba esta haciendo que todo el hielo se rompa y cree una maravillosa lluvia de escarcha.

**Jueces: **Fue muy hermoso.

**Vivian: **La puntuación de May es 89.

**May: **Bravo Squirtul, lo hiciste muy bien.

**Max: **May eso fue asombroso

**Brock: **Estuvo fantástico

**May:** Gracias

**Misty:** (quien se acercaba con un personaje conocido) muy bien hecho, May. Tu presentación fue hermosa

**Drew: **Nada mal para ser tu May.

**May:** Drew... tenías que ser tu

**Misty: **Veo que se conocen

**May:** Sí, Drew es mi mayor rival

**Misty: **Ya veo¿Por que no me habías dicho que conocías a May?

**Drew: **No pensé que fuera importante

**May: **¡¡¿Que?!!

**Misty: **Vamos ya basta... saben dicen que las personas que se pelean mucho es porque en verdad se quieren

**Drew y May: **¡Eso no es verdad!

**Misty: **De acuerdo talvez me equivoque

**Brock: **Drew ¿ya hiciste tu presentación?

**Drew: **Me toca dentro de un momento

**Misty: **Será mejor que vayamos o perderás tu turno

**Drew: **Sí, nos vemos en la segunda ronda May... claro si llegas (alejándose con Misty)

**May: **Grrrrr, es ¡insoportable!

**Max: **Me pregunto ¿de donde conocerá Misty a Drew?

**Brock: **Es verdad, parecían buenos amigos

**May: **(con fuego en los ojos) Eso no importa, lo que importa ahora es entrenar para vencer a Drew.

**Max: **May me da miedo

**Brock: **Vayan ustedes, iré a ver si Ash ya va a pelear

**Max: **Me había olvidado de Ash

**Brock: **Yo les avisaré para que vengan a apoyarlo

**May: **Bien, entonces nos vemos dentro de un rato

En otra parte del gimnasio

**Ash: **Pikachu ¿dónde crees que será la batalla?

**Pikachu:** Pikachu

**Ash:** Sé que mi primera batalla es con Richie y...

**Tracy: **Oye Ash¿Que haces aquí? tu batalla está a punto de comenzar.

**Ash: **Aaaaahhh!, tengo que darme prisa, tengo que darme prisa

**Tracy: **No sabes donde es ¿verdad?

**Ash: **je, je, je. No

**Tracy: **(caída estilo anime) bueno Ash, entonces sígueme.

De camino a la arena

**Brock: **Ash, Tracy!. Ash ¿Que tu batalla no esta por comenzar?

**Ash: **Si, por eso debo darme prisa

**Brock: **Iré a traer a May y a Max

**Tracy: **¿Creí que Misty estaba contigo Brock?

**Brock: **La acabo de ver hace un momento

**Ash: **Ya debe estar en el gimnasio

**Brock: **No lo creo, cuando la vi iba a animar a Drew en su presentación

**Ash: **¿A Drew?

**Brock: **Sí, parecía que se conocían muy bien

**Tracy: **¿Hablan del coordinador pokemon?

**Ash:** Sí¿Porqué¿Lo conoces?

**Tracy:** Misty me ha contado de él, creo que ese conocen desde que son pequeños.

**Brock:** Misty nunca nos comentó a Drew

**Lily: **(por el altavoz) última llamada para los entrenadores que aún no han competido en la primera ronda.

**Ash:** Aaahh!, por ahora no importa, debo llegar a mi batalla. (sale corriendo).

**Brock y Tracy: **Ash espera

Ya en su batalla

**Ash: **Pikachu usa impact trueno

**Pikachu: **pikachuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!

**Richie: **Sparky agilidad

**Narrador: **Ambos Pikachu están exhaustos y parece que todo se definirá en el siguiente ataque

**Ash y Richie: **Impact trueno amáxima potencia

**Pikachu y Sparky: **Pikachuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Los truenos se chocan y hacen una gran explosión a lo que ambos quedan en el suelo

**Juez: **Ambos Pikachu ya no pueden continuar

**Ash: **Pikachu buen trabajo amigo

**Richie: **Sparky lo hiciste bien

**Ash: **Todo se remonta a esto Graily ve!

**Richie: **Ve Butterfree!

**Ash: **Graily rayo de hielo

**Richie: **Butterfree vuela

Mientras fuera del gimnasio

**Jessie:** No puedo creer que nos vencieron tan fácilmente

**Meowth:** No te preocupes por eso, tengo un mejor plan

**James:** Y ¿Cuál es chimuelo?

**Meowth: **Bueno, verán no solo robaremos a los pokemon sino que también el listón y el trofeo

**Jessie: **Ya dinos Meowth

**Meowth: **Verán, nos infiltraremos como competidores para robar el trofeo y el listón en la premiación, y para robar a los pokemon usaremos nuestra nueva arma, ya que así la boba pelirroja estará débil y no podrá mandar a sus pokemon.

**James: **Y luego le llevaremos los pokemon al jefe y seremos los campeones del festival Cerulean

**Jessie: **Seré conocida como la mejor coordinadora de todo Kanto

**James: **Y yo como el mejor entrenador

**Meowth: **Y tendremos un aumento

En el gimnasio

**Juez: **Butterfree no puede continuar el ganador es Ash Ketchum y su Graily.

**Ash: **Bien hecho Graily

**Richie: **Bien hecho Butterfree, buena batalla Ash

**Ash: **Gracias, tu también diste buena batalla

**Brock: **Felicidades Ash

**Ash: **Gracias

**Max: **Fue una batalla muy intensa

**May: **Sí, no sabía que esperar

**Max: **A Misty le hubiera gustado

**Ash: **¿No vino?

**Brock: **No la he visto desde que estaba con Drew

**May: **De seguro se quedó a apoyarlo

**Tracy:** (quien se acerca corriendo) Ash oí que ganaste

**Ash: **Sí así es

**Misty: **(que también se acerca corriendo, acompañada por Drew y Harley) Ash, felicidades por tu victoria

**Ash: **(con tono malhumorado) gracias

**Misty: **Lo siento por no venir a verte, pero le prometí a Drew que lo iría a apoyar

**Ash: **Ya no importa

**Misty: **Te vendré a apoyar en tu siguiente batalla

**Harley: **Que linda eres, Ash deberías estar agradecido de que te haga un espacio en su agenda

**Ash: **(pensando) un espacio en su agenda

**Misty: **¡No digas eso!, siempre tengo tiempo para mis amigos. Ash perdóname por no venir no creas que no me importas.

**Brock: **Muy bien, que tal si olvidamos esto y vamos a celebrar que todos pasaron a la segunda ronda

**Misty: **Esa es una gran idea Brock vamos a...

**Daisy: **¿Como que vamos a... Misty? Debes ir a preparar la segunda ronda

**Misty: **Pero...

**Daisy: **Nada de peros, Misty es tu responsabilidad como líder del gimnasio

**Misty: **De acuerdo Daisy iré en un momento. Lo siento chicos creo que tendrán que ir sin mi

**Tracy: **No te preocupes Misty, debes cumplir con tu deber

**Max:** Esa es la vida de un líder de gimnasio

**May: **A nuestro padre no lo dejaban hacer casi nada

**Misty: **Gracias chicos, nos vemos después

**Ash: **Si nos vemos luego

Al regresar de la celebración

**Ash:** Todo estuvo muy rico ¿verdad Pikachu?

**Pikachu: **Pika pi!

**Max:** Lástima que Misty no pudo venir

**Brock:** De seguro ella también la pasó bien

**May:** Ya llegamos (abriendo la puerta)

Al entrar al gimnasio

**Misty: **(hablando por el video-teléfono) Sí, gracias de nuevo... nos vemos, adiós

**May: **Hola Misty

**Misty: **Hola chicos ¿cómo les fue?

**Max: **Muy bien

**Brock: **¿Terminaste de preparar la segunda ronda?

**Misty: **Sí, me costó un poco pero ya está todo listo para las batallas de mañana. Espero te guste el escenario que hemos preparado para el concurso May.

**May:** De seguro ha de ser muy hermoso

**Max: **¿Cómo que otro escenario?

**Misty: **Verás, usaremos diferentes escenarios para las distintas rondas. En la primera fue uno acuático ahora en la segunda usaremos otro ambiente

**Max: **Vaya!, sí que piensas en todo

**May:** Max, si que eres todo un casanova

**Max:** Que?, no... yo...

Todos se ríen

**Misty: **También hemos preparado una arena interesante para el torneo

**Ash: **Ya quiero verla

**Misty: **Estoy segura que te gustará,

**Pikachu: **Chaaa (bostezo)

**Misty: **Ya es tarde y mañana tienen un día ocupado

**Brock: **Será mejor que vayamos a dormir

**Misty: **Sí, hasta mañana

Todos suben a sus habitaciones excepto Misty

**Ash: **Misty ¿Tú no irás a dormir?

**Misty: **Debo ir a... al centro pokemon

**Ash: **¿A que?

**Misty: **Bueno... debo ir a recoger a alguien...

**Ash: **¿Alguno de tus pokemon está lastimado?

**Misty: **No, es solo que uno de mis pokemon me espera ahí

**Ash: **Ya veo, entonces te acompañaré

**Misty: **No!, no te preocupes es que...

**Ash: **Es que ¿qué?

**Gary: **¿Ya estás lista? (dice acercándose). Ah, hola Ash

**Ash: **¿Gary?

**Misty: **Sí ya voy

**Ash:** ¿Irás con Gary?

**Gary: **¿Que no lo sabías?

**Misty: **Te lo iba a decir esta tarde, pero como me quedé a arreglar la segunda ronda ya no...

**Ash: **Sí, no te preocupes entiendo. Ahora eres la líder del gimnasio

**Misty: **(le sonríe), gracias Ash

**Gary: **Ya debemos irnos.

**Misty: **Tienes razón. Buenas noches Ash

**Ash: **Buenas noches

**Gary: **No te preocupes Ash, puedes dormir tranquilo yo cuidaré de Misty (dice mientras se aleja con Misty)

**Ash:** grrrrr, Gary

**Narrador: **A la mañana siguiente, los 8 coordinadores que pasaron a la segunda ronda, incluyendo a May, Harley y Drew, entran al escenario y justo como dijo Misty el escenario ahora tenía un ambiente de hierba como un hermoso jardín. Todos dieron lo mejor de sí hasta que sólo quedaron 4 coordinadores, May con Conbusken, Harley con Ariados, Drew con Roselia y el cuarto competidor era una chica llamada Azula quien era interpretada por Jessie. Por parte del torneo, los 8 entrenadores que pasaron fueron Ash quien venció a Richie, Sakura que venció a Casey, Marina y otros cinco entrenadores entre ellos un chico llamado Cody que era interpretado por James. En esta ronda solo 4 entrenadores saldrían victoriosos. La primera batalla era entre Marina y un chico llamado Travis al cual ella venció usando a su Golduck, Sakura ganó con ayuda de su Spion, Cody o sea James ganó con su Chaimeco, Ash ganó con su Suelow; y así quedaron los mejores cuatro entrenadores.

**Max:** Sí que han sido batallas interesantes

**Brock: **Olvídate de las batallas, ve a todas las chicas lindas que hay aquí

**Max:** Tú no tienes remedio

**Misty:** (acercándose) Con él es siempre lo mismo

**Max: **Hola Misty, pensé que ya no vendrías

**Misty: **Estaba terminando unos detalles del concurso para esta tarde

**Max: **Hoy se decidirá quien es tu oponente

**Misty: **Así es, por eso estoy observándolos a todos

**Max: **Esa es muy buena idea!, ojala May fuera tan lista como tu

**Misty: **je, je, je. Ella ha de tener su técnica, por algo está en la cuadrangular

**Max: **May es buena, pero también es suerte

**Brock: **(saliendo de su trance) miren la batalla de Ash está por comenzar

**Ash:** (entrando a la arena) Vamos a ganar esta Pikachu

**Pikachu: **Pika, pika

**Max y Brock: **Vamos Ash!, tu puedes hacerlo!

**Misty: **Buena suerte!

**Pikachu: **pikachu

**Sakura: **Hola Ash¿estás listo para nuestra batalla?

**Ash: **Por supuesto que sí

**Juez: **Esta batalla será uno contra uno. Comiencen

**Sakura: **Ve Spion

**Ash: **Ve Pikachu

Fue una batalla intensa en la que Spion usaba ataques rápidos y rayos de luz e hiperrayos; por otro lado Pikachu los esquivaba con dificultad y atacaba con Trueno y cola de hierro. Al final Pikachu dio una cola de hierro y Spion un ataque rápido creando una gran explosión de la que Pikachu logró salvarse gracias a un su agilidad.

**Juez:** Spion ya no puede continuar, Pikachu es el ganador

**Ash: **Bien Pikachu!!!!

**Pikachu: **Pika, pi pika

**Sakura: **Buena batalla Ash

**Ash: **Tu también diste una buena batalla

**Misty: **(bajando a la arena) Buen trabajo chicos

**Brock:** Fue una excelente batalla

**Ash: **Gracias

**Sakura: **Bueno me tengo que ir

**Misty: **Nos vemos luego Sakura

**Sakura: **Claro Misty, tu y yo siempre estamos en contacto

**Misty: **Sí...

**Sakura: **Así tendremos mas aventuras juntas

**Misty: **Por supuesto me encanta viajar contigo

**Sakura: **Adiós (alejándose)

**Ash: **(saliendo de la arena) ¿ustedes viajaron juntas?

**Misty: **Tracy y yo la acompañamos hasta ciudad Carmín

**Brock: **Parece que te has divertido mucho desde que nos separamos

**Misty: **¿Qué creías, que no tengo vida?

**Brock: **No yo no dije eso, es solo que...

**Ash: **Creíamos que no podías viajar sola

**Misty: **¡¿Que dices?!

**Ash: **¡Alguien con tu genio nunca podría cuidarse solo!

**Misty: **Y alguien como tu ¿sí?

**Ash: **Sí

**Misty: **Por eso tuve que cuidarte desde que nos conocimos

**Ash: **Pues yo nunca te pedí que lo hicieras

**Max: **(suspiro), esto nunca acaba

**Brock: **Es su forma de confirmar que aún se quieren

**Misty y Ash: **¡¿QUE?!, debes estar loco

**Brock: **Yo solo decía

**Misty: **Pues no digas nada! (suena su poketeléfono). Hola

**Lily:** Misty ¿Donde estás?, que ya olvidaste el ensayo

**Misty: **Lo había olvidado, bueno voy para allá (cuelga)

**Max: **y ¿que pasó con tu observación de los entrenadores?

**Misty: **Es verdad... ya sé que tal si tu los observas y luego me dices que opinas

**Max: **En serio, haré mi mayor esfuerzo

**Misty: **No esperaría menos de ti, muchas gracias. Nos vemos luego (yéndose)

En la cuadrangular del concurso May derrotó a Drew y Azula o sea Jessie derrotó a Harley. Así que ahora ambas se enfrentarían en la final y así decidirían quien pelearía contra Misty. May usó a su Squirtul y Jessie a su Dustucks.

May empezó con un chorro de agua y Jessie contraatacó con un rayo psíquico, para protegerse del ataque May hizo que Squirtul se ocultará en su caparazón saliendo así Dustucks mal herido y perdiendo muchos puntos. Ahora Jessie hizo que Dustucks usara confusión haciendo que May perdiera el control sobre Squirtul, entonces Jessie usó un ataque de ala que debilitó mucho a Squirtul. Como última oportunidad May usó un rayo de hielo congelando a Dustucks y luego un cabezazo a máxima potencia, sacando así a Dustucks de la competencia en el último segundo.

**Vivian: **La ganadora es May

**Max: **Bien hecho May

**May: **Gracias

Al mismo tiempo de la batalla final del concurso se desarrolló la última batalla de la cuadrangular del torneo, a la final llegaron Cody o sea James que venció a Marina y Ash que venció a Sakura.

**James: **Vamos Cacnea tu puedes hacerlo, resiste

**Ash: **Corfish usa rayo burbujas

**James: **Cacnea usa rayo aguja

**Ash: **Corfish coraza, ahora usa martillazo

**James: **Cacnea no!!!

**Juez: **Cacnea no puede continuar el ganador es Corfish. La victoria es para Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta.

**Vivian y Narrador del torneo: **Para presentar a los ganadores la líder del gimnasio Cerulean Misty, hará una presentación especial en la alberca principal.

En la alberca había un escenario muy bien decorado, en este estaba el listón y el trofeo en una plataforma. May y Ash estaban en el escenario acompañados por Daisy, Lily y Violeta, todos estaban ovacionando a May y a Ash, en eso los aplausos y gritos se intensificaron. May sintió una mano sobre su hombro, tanto ella como Ash vieron a Misty a su lado, esta se acercó al micrófono y dijo:

**Misty: **Gracias a todos por acompañarnos. Ahora les presento al mejor entrenador del torneo Cerulean Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta y a la mejor coordinadora del concurso Cerulean May de Cuidad Petamburgo, para quienes pido un fuerte aplauso. (después del aplauso) Pero como saben no puedo premiarlos ahora ya que como líder del gimnasio no puedo dar una medalla sino me han derrotado en batalla, así que el día de mañana tendremos ambos encuentros.

**El público: **Misty va a pelear!, esto será lo máximo!, nunca la he visto como coordinadora de seguro es la mejor! Si!!!!

**Brock: **Si que aprecian mucho a Misty

**Tracy: **Sabía que la querían pero no tanto

**Drew: **Lo que pasa es que este es un pueblo muy unido

**Harley: **Viva Misty!!!

**Max: **y otros solo son locos

**Misty: **Espero que mañana nos veamos aquí para premiarlos con esto... (señalando hacia el pedestal del trofeo y el listón). ¿Dónde están¿Alguna de ustedes tomó el trofeo o el listón?

**Daisy: **Estaban ahí hace un segundo

**Jenny: **No puede ser, estuvimos vigilándolos todo el tiempo

En eso se oyeron somatones en una puerta, cuando se abrió una chica y un chico cayeron, ambos estaban amarrados y amordazados.

**Jenny: **¿Que pasó?

**Chica: **Fueron unos tipos, un chico y una chica

**Chico: **Si y tenían un Meowth parlante

**Ash: **El Equipo Rocket

**Misty: **Ellos debieron tomar el trofeo y el listón

En otra parte del gimnasio

**Meowth: **Ja, ja, ja. Esto es mas fácil de lo que creí

**Jessie:** (llegando con James) Meowth ya tenemos el trofeo y el listón ¿tú como vas?

**Meowth: **Ya estoy terminando

**James: **Mejor date prisa, los bobos no tardarán en darse cuenta

**Meowth: **Ya terminé

**Jessie: **Vamos al globo

El equipo Rocket se sube al globo con su botín de pokebolas y premios.

**Jessie: **Este ha sido el mejor plan de todos!!!!

**Meowth y James: **Ja, ja, ja, sí.

**Misty:** ¡Devuélvanme los premios!

**Jessie: **Ya quisieras

**Misty: **grrrrr... ve... (no encuentra una pokebola)

**Meowth: **Buscabas esto (saca una de las pokebolas)

**James: **Tenemos a todos tus pokemon (muestra el saco de pokebolas)

**Misty: **Mis pokemon...

**Ash: **Pikachu ve, usa impact trueno

**Pikachu: **Pikachuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Jessie: **Sebiper ve, usa pantalla de humo

**Pikachu: **Pi, pi, pi... (tosiendo)

**Brock:** Ash!, el equipo Rocket se escapa

**Ash: **Eso no, Suelow ve

**Suelow:** Suelow!

**Ash: **Suelow usa tornado

Suelow usa su tornado y el humo se disipa, pero el equipo Rocket ya ha escapado

**Ash: **grrrrr... no puede ser

**Daisy** ¿Ahora que haremos?

**Misty: **(le pone una mano a Ash en el hombro) no se preocupen mis pokemon saben cuidarse ade...

**Ash: **¡Pero se los llevaron a todos y no sabemos donde puedan estar!

**Misty: **No a todos... (de pronto se abre un pequeño portal del cual sale)

**Ash:** Togepic!!!!

**Pikachu: **Pi, pika chu!

**Togepic: **Toqui

**Tracy: **Vaya con que así es Togepic! (saca su cuaderno y lo dibuja)

**Misty: **Togepic nos ayudará a encontrar al equipo Rocket ¿no es así?

**Togepic: **Toqui (asintiendo con la cabeza)

**Misty: **Bien!, Togepic usa vista al futuro

**Togepic: **Toqui (Sus ojos adquieren un color azul, con el cual logra ver al equipo Rocket, cerca de un estanque) Toqui, toqui (señalando la dirección).

**Misty:** Vamos

**Todos: **Sí

Mientras en el estanque, el equipo Rocket estaba teniendo problemas en controlar a los pokemon, ya que al querer saborear su botín los sacaron y estos, así como había dicho Misty, sabían cuidarse solos.

**Jessie: **Meowth, regresa a esos pokemon a sus pokebolas

**Meowth: **Eso intento, pero no se quedan quietos

**Jessie:** James ayúdanos

**James: **¿Y que crees que hago? (persiguiendo a Goldeen)

**Misty:** ¡Devuélvanme mis pokemon!

**Jessie: **Estos pokemon son nuestro ahora

**Ash: **Así ya veremos Pikachu impact...

**Violeta: **Deja que Misty se encargue

**Lily:** Recuerda que ahora ella es la líder del gimnasio

**Daisy**Además tenemos plena confianza en ella

**Ash:** Esta bien... ¡Vamos Misty¡Tu puedes hacerlo!

**Jessie: **Que lindo... pero nosotros ganaremos Sebiper, Dustucks, Wobofet vayan ahora!

**James: **Órale Cacnea, Chaimeco

**Meowth: **Y el mas guapo de todos

**Jessie:** ja, ja, ja, no podrás contra todos nosotros

**Misty: **Ya lo veremos. Ve Togepic

**Togepic: **Toqui

**Jessie:** Sebiper usa golpe de cola

**James: **Brazo aguja Cacnea

**Misty:** Togepic usa onda psíquica

**Togepic: **Toqui (con esto Sebiper y Cacnea quedan muy lastimados)

**Jessie: **Dustucks usa piquetazo venenoso

**Misty: **Togepic barrera espejo

El ataque de Dustucks es inútil contra la barrera espejo

**James:** Chaimeco usa campana sanadora

**Chaimeco:** Chain, chain

Todos los pokemon se recuperan

**Meowth: **Ahora verás mis golpes furia

**Misty: **Togepic usa confusión y mándalos a volar

**Togepic: **Toqui piiiiiiiiiiiiiic

El ataque efectivamente manda a volar al equipo Rocket

**Equipo Rocket:** El equipo Rocket ha sido vencido otra vez!!!!!

**Ash: **¡¡¡¡Misty¿estas bien?

**Misty: **Si

**Ash: **Vaya Toguepic sigue siendo tan poderoso como siempre

**Misty: **Si, es muy poderoso

**May:** y también muy lindo

**Misty: **Gracias, prepárate May porque el será tu próximo oponente

**May:** Entonces debo prepararme y entrenar todo lo que pueda

**Misty: **Ese es el espíritu!

Ya en el gimnasio May se pone a entrenar para poder ganar el hermoso listón de ciudad Cerulean. Así que Brock y Max se disponen a ayudarla.

Mientras tanto en la parte del gimnasio, que quedó destrozada gracias al Equipo Rocket; Ash, Tracy, Misty y sus hermanas se disponen a limpiar y a recoger los escombros y así la alberca quedará lista para la batalla de Ash y May.

Unos momentos mas tarde todo estaba listo para la batalla.

**Vivian: **Bueno todo esta listo para nuestro concurso entre la ganadora May y nuestra gran líder de gimnasio Misty, ahora veamos a los pokemon de nuestras competidoras

**May:** Squirtul al escenario

**Squirtul: **Squero, Squerol

**Misty: **Togepic yo te elijo

**Togepic: **Toque, Toque

**Vivian: **Esta batalla será entre Squirtul y Togepic recuerden que se les dará un límite de tiempo de 5 minutos y si nadie a ganado la competidora con mayor número de puntos será la ganadora¡¡¡COMIENCEN!!!

**May:** Squirtul usa rayo burbuja

**Misty: **Togepic usa telequinesis lanza las burbujas hacia Squirtul

**Vivian: **Y Togepic usa su telequinesis para enviar las burbujas hacia Squirtul

**May:** Squirtul ¡¡¡¡¡NO!!!!!

**Vivian: **Las burbujas dan directo en Squirtul y los puntos de May bajan

**May:** Squirtul usa chorro de agua

**Vivian:** Squirtul usa chorro de agua que va a caer directamente en Togepic. Y mientras los puntos de Misty también disminuyen

**Misty: **¡Togepic¿estas bien?. Ahora Togepic rayo psíquico

**May:** Squirtul usa fortaleza, y ahora hidro bomba

**Misty: **Togepic usa pantalla de espejo

**Vivian:** Oh... no Togepic usa pantalla espejo y Squirtul no puede dar en el blanco, se les acaba el tiempo mientras que los puntos de May siguen bajando

**May:** Squirtul ¿estas bien?

**Squirtul: **Squero, Squero

**May:** Entonces sigamos nosotros podemos

**Misty:** Togepic usa confusión

**Vivian:** La confusión de Toguepic da en el blanco, Squirtul se ve muy lastimado

**May: **¿Squirtul puedes levantarte?

**Squirtul: **Squero, Squero

**Vivian: **Y el tiempo se ha acabado y como los dos pokemons siguen en pie sus puntos decidirán quien es la ganadora, y la ganadora es nuestra líder de gimnasio ¡¡¡¡Misty!!!!

**Misty: **(acercándose a May) Diste un buen combate May

**May: **Gracias, la próxima vez seré mas fuerte y no perderé

**Misty:** No te preocupes el listón estará aquí esperándote

**May: **Gracias Misty

**Daisy: **ahora antes del combate final tendremos un receso de 3 horas

En otra parte del gimnasio

**Ash: **(Llegando después de entrenar un rato) Estas listo Pikachu

**Pikachu:** ¡¡¡¡¡Pika, pika!!!!!

**Brock:** Vamos Ash que tengas suerte en tu combate

**Max:** Si tu puedes hacerlo

**May: T**u puedes derrotar a Misty

**Ash:** Y hablando de Misty, no la han visto

**Brock: **Yo la vi hace un momento pero ya no la volví a ver

**Max: **Nosotros la vimos después del combate de May

**May:** Después de eso ya no la vimos

Después de un rato la batalla de Ash esteba por comenzar

**Juez: **Nuestra batalla será entre Ash Ketchum de pueblo paleta y nuestra líder del gimnasio Misty será una batalla 3 contra 3 ¡COMIENCEN!

**Ash: **Suelow yo te elijo

**Misty:** Gyrados yo te elijo


End file.
